Rivals!
by lilcupcakeizprettyinpunk
Summary: As if trying to win Kyoko's heart while she still holds such hate for Sho isn't enough, a new love rival appears! It's starting to seem like the girl that was once called 'plain and unattractive' is now the girl everyone is after!


Prolog: An unexpected visit

Kyoko smiled as she walked down the side walk and toward the large building that housed the set of "Dark Moon". She was currently engaged in a conversation with her sempai, Tsuruga Ren, as they entered the building and moved down the halls; her honey brown eyes sparkled as she recounted her tale of success on her role in the "Box R" drama as well as the fact that Sawara- san had informed her that she had a new job offer he needed to discuss with her upon her return to LME. By the time Kyoko had finished sharing her good news, the 20 year old actor could see that she was now skipping. The Love me member's knee length white skirt sashayed around her legs as her brown boots clopped on the floor, and after a moment she spun on her heels, her hands playing with the hem of her lily colored baby tee as she happily looked up at him as if expecting some praise. Ren stifled his laughter at her actions and smiled lovingly down at her smaller form.

"It sounds like you're working very hard and doing a wonderful job." He stated calmly giving her hair a playful ruffle. Kyoko seemed to light up even more at his response, and giddily skipped ahead through the double doors and on to the set. With a shake of his head Tsuruga entered as well followed by his manager, that had been quietly observing, Yashiro.

The atmosphere upon entering the set seemed completely different and the first thing he noticed was that Kyoko was nowhere in sight. With a slight frown, Ren's gaze moved over the other actors and settled on the director that was quickly moving toward him. Ogata's face seemed to display his worry.

"Um… Tsuruga-san," He started weekly. "I'm really sorry, but could you help me?" Ren's reply was a curt nod and the director continued.

"There is a woman that came here about and an hour ago and asked to see Kyoko-chan so we let her wait, but as soon as Mogami-san came in and saw the woman cried out… 'Oh God the Empress of Evil and Darkness is here!'… then she ran and hid claiming that she didn't want to see her. " Ren drew in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Alright, where is the woman." Ogata seemed to brighten at Ren's response, and then pointed across the set at a young woman with long rainbow colored hair sleeping in a chair with a bass guitar across her lap.

With minimal effort his long legs carried him across the room only to halt a few feet away from the unknown lady.

"Excuse me." He stated in a polite but clear voice as he cleared his throat. After a few seconds she stirred her eyes opening. Her gaze traveled up the tan jeans that covered long masculine legs, past a light blue button up shirt with the collar turned down revealing a silver chain, and finally rested on dark brown eyes. Ren blinked slightly surprised by the mismatched gaze that met his own, her left eye was a deep blue while the right held a golden hue.

"What is it?" She finally asked in an irritated tone. The actor quickly gathered himself putting on his fake gentleman smile before her replied.

"Well, Kyoko will not be here today so you should leave the set now, miss…?" The woman snorted as she brought her right hand up and rested her cheek on it.

"That's not what you're director said." She shot back in an icy tone. Ren's fake smile only grew at her statement.

"Well he was mistaken, Miss." The rainbow haired woman snorted again as a sinister smile spread across her lips. Her left hand moved to grab the Bass and she stood turning her dark gaze on him.

"All right then I'll be back tomorrow. Also please feel free to call me by name… it's Arisa… Arisa Mogami." She stated then started to move past him, but something caused her to stop.

"You know," She began turning back towards Tsuruga. "You're a pretty good liar, I almost believed you, but I can smell her shampoo on you." The actor just raised an eyebrow at the woman as if unsure of what she was talking about, and after a long moment of silence a frown crossed her feature as Arisa strapped the instrument on her back and hooked her thumbs through two belt loops on her faded hole covered blue jeans.

"Fine…" She sighed grudgingly. "I'll leave for today regardless of whether or not she is actually here, and I'll come back tomorrow. As a relative I have a right to see her and make sure she's ok, so it won't be so easy to get rid of me next time… got that Ren?" With that said she moved toward the door pausing on her way out.

"KYOKO-CHAN!" She called out loudly in a playful tone "I'LL BE BACK TOMORROW AND I EXPECT YOU TO GREET ME WITH A SMILE….." Then the playful voice suddenly became cold as she continued in a quitter manner. "or I'll bash your head in with my Bass and feed you to the vultures."

Kyoko whom had taken up hiding behind several props and a fake wall listened to the sudden playful tone calling her name and went pale. She knew what that tone meant, even if she had only previously met Arisa twice in her life, it was best compared to Tsuruga's ultra gentlemanly smile. Quickly her eyes widened in realization as she acknowledged how pissed off her cousin was; however, that wasn't the end of it. The Love me member both heard and felt the tone drop to an icy chill as the rainbow haired woman continued her threat in a softer tone. Tears filled Kyoko's honey eyes as she hastily stumbled out of her hiding spot and into view of the woman's back.

"IIIIIIIIII""MMMMMMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" She sobbed out collecting everyone's attention. A small smile formed on shiny pink lips as the woman closed the door and spun around, her head was dropped low and her expression concealed. Ren's eyes widened as he watched the exchange.

'Why did she actually come out of hiding? That girl was going to leave.' He wondered silently as he watched the interaction between the two.

"I'm so sorry, Arisa, please forgive me!!" Kyoko continued to beg, weakly approaching the taller girl.

"Fine…" The woman stated, bring her head up with an upset looking expression on her face. "I understand… you hate me." She folded her arms over her chest and turned away looking more like a pouting child than a young woman. "I flew all the way here from America for nothing, except to be shunned by my only living blood relative… I suppose I should go jump in front of a moving train now."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'M SORRY!!!" She repeated grabbing on to the woman's pale arm. "I don't hate you cousin… please believe me!!!" She continued to beg.

"Really?" Arisa asked with some uncertainty as she unfolded her arms and opened them as if expecting a hug.

"Really!" Kyoko sobbed embracing her cousin. Arisa's sinister smirk returned while she hugged her relative back, and she flashed it triumphantly towards Tsuruga. Both Ren and Yashiro caught sight of that look and understood immediately what it meant.

'Kyoko is mine!'

* * *

The first half of the shoot continued on schedule since Arisa stated that she'd be more than happy to hang around, and discuss her reason for suddenly being there with Kyoko over break. The Love me member grabbed two bento's when the director called the break for lunch, and then quickly rushed to the young woman seated at one of the tables. Ren, after a few moments of inner debate, soon followed suit, grabbing a lunch and gracefully taking a seat at the same table. He watched closely as the bright smile on Arisa's face faded.

"No one invited you." She stated casually, but the underlying tone was different.

'Leave now!'

"Mogami-san and I usually eat lunch together." He replied equally as casually.

'I'm closer to her than you.'

"I see but we are trying to have a discussion at the moment, so why don't you go sit by your co-star?" A fake friendly smile drew her lips upward, and as she finished her sentence she pointed to the table where the main stars where seated.

'Back off Play-boy, she is mine!'

"I'm just worried because of what happened earlier." He shot back a fake gentleman smile on his face.

'You're the one that's not welcome here.'

Kyoko at first tried to ignore the banter between her cousin and sempai, but as it wore on a demon Kyoko appeared sensing the hate growing between the two. After a weak gulp the young woman in discussion stepped in, deciding she needed to break the tension before it wore her out.

"Ano," Kyoko started effectively gaining both party's attention. "Wha- what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Arisa?"

The rainbow haired woman genuinely smiled at her cousin before she spoke.

"Well I actually got my dream job here, and I was thinking that it was about time I made good on our promise."

Kyoko blinked for a moment before her eyes widened in realization.

"You mean the promise that you would become part of a famous band and then we would live together, and I wouldn't have to worry about what my grades were like or what my mom thought?" She asked feeling a slight uncertainty.

"Yup! That's the one!" Arisa stated with a nod as she happily took her cousin's hands.

"Mogami-san doesn't currently live with her mom or worry about her grades." Tsuruga stated quietly under his breath. The woman's head snapped in his direction and her mismatched gaze narrowed while the hate rolled off of her in waves. Kyoko gave a weak laugh in reply before nodding her head.

"Actually what Tsuruga-san said is true, and I'm very happy with my current living situation. The couple that I live with is very kind and the distance for work and school is perfect."

With a sigh the woman released the hands she had been holding before running one of her own through multicolored locks.

"Fine I'll leave the subject as is for now since I have to go to a magazine interview for the band I'll now be a part of." Arisa stood as she continued to speak picking up her bass as she did so. "It's supposed to be some sort of big thing since the singer has actually decided to have a full time 'staff' so to speak… the interview will be mostly for the new permanent band member is what I was told." She gave a smile as she finished and then ruffled Kyoko's golden brown hair.

"I'll see you later ok." It was more of a stamen than question and was obviously direct at her cousin, then her gaze drifted to the man at the table and she smiled in a friendly manner thought her words were venomous. "I hope I never see **you **again. Otherwise I might vomit." Then she was gone.

Tsuruga sat in silence for a moment before regarding his Kohia.

"Is… is there… something… wrong with your cousin?" He finally asked unsure of how exactly to word it. Kyoko sighed at the question as she picked at her food.

"Well I'm not sure what it means, but I know my mother never liked Arisa, and when I asked why my mom told me it was because she 'likes Tacos'…. Though I'm still not sure what that's supposed to mean…" The young woman in Mio gear confessed. Ren's eyes widened and he nearly choked on the carrot he was eating as he realized the implication's behind those words.

* * *

Arisa entered the small room and took her place on a long leather couch in between the man that played drums and the man that played guitar.

"The first question I'd like to ask is directed at Arisa-san. Since you are the only female in the band is it a little awkward or uncomfortable for you to have to spend time around so many handsome guys?" The man sitting across from the group asked.

The rainbow haired woman laughed and shook her head. "No it's very fun, I feel like one of the boys, and besides it's much easier to pick up hot girls when you're surrounded by beautiful men."

The man smiled and wrote down what she said before starting his next question.

"Alright this one is aimed at all of you. What is it like working with the famous Sho Fuwa?"


End file.
